


Daughter of White

by Billxbesitztxmeinxherz



Series: VOCALOID [4]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-16
Updated: 2011-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-26 04:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billxbesitztxmeinxherz/pseuds/Billxbesitztxmeinxherz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://photobucket.com">
<img/></a>
<br/><br/></p><div class="center">
<i>”I’m sorry for being alive.” A habit I keep on saying. I’ve always been softly complaining, a meaningless existence.</i>
</div>
<br/><div class="center">Book One of Three</div>
            </blockquote>





	Daughter of White

**Author's Note:**

> The characters in this story are not the main characters of this mini-series. However this story is needed in order to set the setting for the remaining two. The following two stories to this mini-series within the VOCALOID series will be based around Bill and Tom's relationship.

“Watch where you’re going!” A voice barked and Natalie was sent sprawling to the ground.

The poor young girl gasped as she struggled to regain her breath but by the time she looked up the person that had knocked into her was gone. Natalie was in the middle of the village’s market and while other people she knew surrounded her, no one stopped to ask if she was all right. However Natalie’s poor treatment was nothing new and she sighed, picking up her skirts and setting off again.

It was almost three o’clock and Natalie was heading to the outskirts of the village like she did everyday to venture into the forest. The other villagers did not know what compelled the young girl to go to the massive and relatively unexplored forest everyday but no one really cared enough to investigate this.

The path was a familiar one and Natalie hummed under her breath as she made her way. Past the small cottages, past the farms at the very edge of town, and past the trees the surrounded her in the forest. The forest had been there longer than anyone in the village could remember and many of the trees had the width of three men combined. But Natalie paid these trees no attention as there was only one tree in the forest that she came to visit everyday.

At last a clearing emerged with the largest tree in the forest at its center. As a small child Natalie had discovered this secluded spot when running from bullies and she’d been returning ever since. The tree provided the girl with comfort, protection, and someone to talk to when Natalie felt lonely. Natalie pulled from the deep pockets of her skirt a round apple and placed it at the trees massive trunk before sitting down in front of it on her knees. It had become almost religious in the manner in which Natalie would bring the tree gifts and sit before it to speak with it.

Natalie clasped her hands together in front of her chest and stared up at the thick foliage in awe.

“Hello.” She smiled fondly greeting the tree, “I’m back again.”

There was a silence to the forest that could not be found anywhere else and Natalie inhaled deeply as she took in the tranquility of the place before continuing.

“I know that you must grow tired to hearing me everyday.” Natalie continued chuckling softly as she bent her forward, “But I have something to ask of you again.”

“I wish for blonde hair.” Natalie’s lip trembled, “I wish for hair as blonde as that of my people but most of all, I wish for a friend.”

A powerful gust of wind blew at that moment, sending Natalie’s brown hair flying around her face and she sobbed softly. When the breeze finally stopped Natalie tucked her hair back behind her ear and stared up at the tree imploring.

“Please I wish for blonde hair and to be accepted in my village. It’s terrible to have to walk the streets everyday and for everyone to stare at me because I’m different! I’m an outcast and I wish for more than anything to be accepted.”

Tears were steadily running down Natalie’s face now and she sniffed rubbing at her face with the back of her hand.

“I just want a friend.”

A strong wind blew once more as it knocked a single leaf from the tree and carried it away. Further and further down the single leaf floated until it finally landed softly on Natalie’s head. The girl removed the leaf from her hair and clutched to her chest, hoping that it was a sign. Because hope was that Natalie had left in life.

* * *

The church bell in the village rung announced that it was three o’clock again and Natalie was already walking towards the forest once more. No one bumped into her today but the brunette found herself wishing that someone would. That small amount of contact was the first human contact that she’d had since being a small child, as no one now dared touch her, and while the feeling was foreign it was also pleasant.

Just as the numerous years before Natalie walked past the cottages, past the farms on the very edge of the town, and past the trees that surrounded her. She walked that small path that lead to the clearing and towards the tree once more. However upon entering the clearing, Natalie froze.

There, lying in front of the tree, was a girl. Natalie was afraid at first but after a few moments she realized that the girl in front of the tree was unconscious. Hurrying Natalie fell to her knees along side the girl and turned her over so that she was on her back. She was a beautiful young lady around Natalie’s age with beautiful blonde hair. Natalie instantly recognized her as Gustav Schafer, the most sought after girl in the entire village.

“Hello?” Natalie asked shaking the other girl lightly but Gustav did not stir. The brunette checked the blonde’s pulse and was relieved to find out that she was still breathing but it still troubled her that she would not wake.

“This is not what I meant when I said I was lonely.” Natalie mumbled and suddenly a gust of wind had blown another leaf down to land on the girl’s head. She swatted at it and glared back up at the leaves.

“Ugh.” There was a groaning besides her as Gustav finally woke and Natalie froze as she started to sit up.

Gustav was rubbing at her head and steadily sitting up when she finally locked eyes with Natalie. The two girls froze and stared at one another in shock as along moment of silence fell over them.

“W-where am I?” Gustav was the first to speak and Natalie bit her lip.

“In the forest.” Natalie said simply as Gustav’s eyes widened. The blonde sat up fully now and looked around widely, her long blonde locks falling over her shoulder.

“How did I get here?” Gustav demanded as she looked at Natalie accusingly, “Why have you brought me here? Who are you?”

“I’m sorry.” Natalie said ducking her head, “I always come here but today when I came you were just here. There was no else around so I don’t know how you got here. I didn’t kidnap you if that’s what you’re thinking.”

“Oh.” Gustav blinked dumbly, “S-sorry I just assumed. But how will we get out of here? The forest is far too large and we’ll never find our way home!”

“But it’s simple!” Natalie exclaimed jumping to her feet, “I know the way so you can just follow me!”

“Thank goodness.” Gustav sighed as Natalie helped her to her feet and soon the pair was off.

“My name’s Gustav.” Gustav had said once the two were walking down the trail, “You’re Natalie right?”

“How did you know that?” Natalie asked meekly and Gustav smiled kindly at her.

“Everyone in the village knows who you are.” Natalie looked away from the other at that statement and frowned.

“But I’d really like to be friends with you.” Gustav continued on and Natalie’s head snapped up in shock.

“W-what?” Natalie asked thinking that she’d not heard clearly.

“I’d like to be friends with you.” Gustav smiled and Natalie’s eyes began to water with tears. Gustav’s smile faltered and she threw an arm around Natalie in concern upon spotting the tears.

“What’s wrong? I didn’t mean to make you cry.” Gustav said sounding worried and Natalie choked out a laugh as she wiped at her face.

“I really want to friends with you too.” Natalie smiled through her tears and Gustav grinned right back at her before pulling her into a hug.

Natalie safely guided Gustav home and did not return to the tree in the middle of the forest that day. This would be the first time in Natalie’s sixteen years that she would not pray to the tree but somehow she felt as if her prayer had been answered that day.

* * *

“Natalie!” Gustav cried slamming the door shut behind her and Natalie whirled around as her friend rushed towards her.

Ever since that day in the forest, Natalie and Gustav had been friends. But Gustav as so very different than Natalie. Gustav was the most beautiful girl in the entire village with the blondest hair so many were confused as to why she was friends with someone so ugly and dull as Natalie. But Gustav paid these people no mind and everyday without fail went to visit her outcast of a friend. Admiration for one another grew with each day as Gustav admired Natalie’s bravery with facing her everyday challenges and Natalie admired Gustav’s kindness.

But still at the back of Natalie’s mind she could not help but to wonder as to why someone so kind and fortunate as Gustav would be a friend with someone like her. Was Gustav just being friends with Natalie because she pitied her? Once Natalie had even been brave enough to voice her concerns but Gustav had assured her otherwise.

 _”I just don’t get it, okay?” Natalie sobbed through frustrated tears and Gustav dropped the chalk the two of them had been playing._

 _“Natalie, what’s wrong?”_

 _“Why are you friends with me?” Natalie shouted but they did not need to worry about anyone hearing them. Almost no one except for Gustav came out to visit Natalie in her small cottage._

 _“Because I want to be friends with you! D-do you not want to be friends anymore?” Gustav asked sounding hurt and that made Natalie even angrier._

 _“No!” She shouted, “I do want to be friends with you! But I’m… but I’m… but I’m so ugly! Why would you, the most popular girl in the village, be friends with someone like me? What do you have to gain from this?”_

 _“There’s nothing for me to gain!” Gustav said rushing to Natalie’s side as she pulled her into a hug._

 _Natalie gasped at the unexpected gesture and gradually sagged against her friend as she felt all of her anger leave her body. The two slumped to the ground as Gustav continued to hold her and gently stroke her hair._

 _“You’re the most wonderful person I’ve ever met.” Gustav whispered as she stroked Natalie’s hair, “That’s why I want to be friends with you.”_

 _Natalie could not stop the tears that were streaming down her face and she threw her arms around Gustav and sobbed. Anger quickly gave way to fragile hope as Natalie felt she was no longer alone. Even if the entire world laughed and despised Natalie, she now had a person who needed her. And that’s all Natalie needed in order to be happy._

“What is it, Gustav?” Natalie asked putting down the sewing she’d been working on, “Do you have to slam the door every time something gets you excited?”

“I do not!” Gustav objected and Natalie rolled her eyes good-naturedly, “Okay so you’ll never guess what just happened!”

“You met a boy.” Natalie drawled.

“I met a-” Gustav said before realizing what her friend had said. She pouted at Natalie, “How did you know?”

“Because when is a boy not chasing after you?” Natalie laughed brushing some stray blonde hairs from Gustav’s face and Gustav beamed.

“But this one is different! Oh if you’d meet him, you’d understand! He’s the most wonderful boy in the whole world!” Gustav chattered excitedly pulling away so that she could spin in a circle.

“It sounds like you’re in love.” Natalie teased and Gustav released a dreamy sigh.

“But I am!” Gustav swooned clutching her hands to her chest, “He’s just wonderful, Natalie. His name is Georg and he is the prince of a neighboring kingdom.”

“Surely you’ve lost it now!” Natalie said shocked, “He’s a prince, Gustav! There’s no way a prince would marry a village girl like you and me!”

Gustav’s smile quickly fell and Natalie felt instantly bad.

“I hadn’t though about that.” Gustav said quietly, “I suppose you’re right.”

“Hey, hey now.” Natalie said rushing to her friend’s side and engulfing her in a hug, “Don’t be upset. There are plenty of boys that are after you, you can have your pick.”

Gustav seemed to brighten at this and turned to Natalie with a grin.

“Now if we can only find you a man, Natalie!”

* * *

But Natalie’s prediction had not held true. As time passed the prince fell more and more in love with Gustav. Everyday Natalie would see the pair walking together in the village and she could not contain the small bit of jealously that grew within her. Even despite Gustav’s new love, she still always managed to find time to spend with Natalie. This time would be spent telling the brunette about her happiness and how in love she was with Prince Georg, but still Natalie did not believe that anything good could come from this.

That was until the day that Prince Georg announced that he’d rejected a proposal from the neighboring princess and was intent on making Gustav his bride. Gustav had been overjoyed as were the villagers and the prince. Only Natalie saw the fate that been brought upon them.

The kingdom was soon plunged into war as the princess that Prince Georg had rejected seethed with rage. The angered princess had given out the order to find every blonde haired woman and kill her.

The war soon quickly spread to Natalie’s small village and the quiet forest. The army’s invasion had been marked by the burning of the forest’s trees and the village. Flames engulfed the town as the soldier slaughtered all of the women in the village. Panicked screams filled the air as Natalie watched sickened as those that once teased her now fell in pools of blood around her.

“Natalie!” A voice cried at the brunette’s front door and Natalie rushed to it pulling the person inside.

Before her stood Gustav covered in soot and blood, her once beautiful blonde curls were now tainted with black ash and Natalie embraced her. Gustav’s slender form trembled against her’s as the screams of the other villagers sounded from outside.

“I must hide you.” Natalie said frantically rushing over to a small broom closet, “Come Gustav! If the soldiers catch you here you’ll be killed!”

But just as soon as Natalie had spoken, the door was thrown open as soldiers flooded the small cottage. Natalie had screamed out to her friend to run but Gustav had not moved fast enough and was easily caught.

“Get off of her!” Natalie cried launching herself at one solider that was now restraining Gustav.

Another solider grabbed Natalie around the waist and warned her that with her brunette hair they meant _Natalie_ no harm. The same could not said for Gustav though as the captain of the army stepped forth. He was a tall man, taller than Prince Georg, with thick blonde hair dreaded into an intricate design. He drew closer to Gustav and examined her with almost a look of pain in his eye.

Then the man had swung his sword above his head and sliced Gustav’s throat. The girl fell to the floor in a crumpled heap and Natalie screamed. Blood, Gustav’s blood, crept swiftly across the wooden floorboards and soaked into the material of Natalie’s dress. Gustav was dead, the one person that needed Natalie in the world was dead.

Natalie sunk to her knees and sobbed for her dead friend. Meanwhile outside, the war continued onward.

* * *

Six months had passed. Six months since Natalie’s village had been invaded, a village that been annihilated, a village that Natalie had been the sole survivor of.

The war had not lasted long and was called to an end soon after Gustav’s death and Natalie had heard that the princess had been killed in a revolt. Natalie had moved to the coastline where she’d remained ever since, a citizen of a small church town. The chapel dominated much of the town and Natalie often found herself missing the lush forest of her village as she walked along the water’s edge.

Just as she had visited the tree religiously everyday, Natalie now walked on the beach at three o’clock everyday. However one day she came across a young boy lying unconscious on the beach. Natalie had immediately brought the boy back to her cottage and nursed him back to health.

The boy upon awaking told Natalie that his name was Bill. He was a boy a bit younger than Natalie at age fourteen with long flowing black hair. He had enchanted Natalie but she could not shake the feeling that something was off about this boy. While Bill was always kind to Natalie he bore too much of a physical resemblance to the tyrannical queen who had started the war, the very queen that had been killed by her own subjects in a revolt.

As the days passed Natalie grew closer with Bill and found that each day at three o’clock, Bill would venture down to the ocean like she did. The two continued this pattern without fail.

One night Natalie’s suspicions were confirmed. In the empty confession box in the dead of night Natalie overheard Bill talking to himself, repenting for his sins.

 _”Please!” Bill sobbed clasping his hands tightly to his chest. Natalie froze in the doorway outside, sure that she’d been the only one in the church at this hour._

 _“Bill?” Natalie whispered softly in confusion._

 _“Please forgive me! I’d do anything to have him back!” Bill sobbed, “I’d do anything to see his face again.”_

 _Natalie stood there for what felt like hours as time slowly stopped as she heard Bill’s confession. Natalie’s fears were confirmed… he was in fact the son of evil._

* * *

The next day as the two walked on the beach the church bell rang out to announce that it was three o’clock. Bill had sighed sorrowfully to himself at the sound as Natalie lagged slightly behind, allowing the boy to walk ahead of her.

From behind her back Natalie produced a knife as she silently trailed behind Bill. The boy did not seem to notice his companions absence as he spoke quietly to himself and then finally stopped to gaze out at the water.

Trying to breathe too heavily, Natalie snuck up behind him as she held the knife high over head, ready to strike. The muscles tensed in Natalie’s back as she prepared herself.

* * *

“There’s something I have to apologize to you for.” Natalie said quietly in the empty church. Not a single soul besides herself were in there but Natalie continued walking as she had done with Gustav so very long ago in their village’s forest.

“I couldn’t take your revenge. He is the girl that I was back then. A very, very lonely boy. Living all alone and is very sad. That boy couldn’t do anything.”

Natalie sighed and smiled up at the cross that hung overhead hoping that Gustav would forgive her.

“At that moment, at the harbor I saw an illusion.” She said as the image of the blonde haired soldier that killed Gustav ran through her mind.

“I wonder who that boy was?”

* * *

  
 __

“I’m sorry for being alive”  
A habit I keep on saying  
I’ve always been complaining softly  
A meaningless existence  
Everyone in my village has lovely green hair  
I’m an outcast with cursed white hair.  
Deep in the forest stands an ancient tree  
I always come here to pray  
Living alone is very sad.  
I just want someone; anyone  
To be my friend

 _I met her near the tree  
It began when I saved her.  
She had fallen and was lying unconscious  
Before long, we grew close  
But, we are very different.  
She had the loveliest hair in the whole village  
She was loved by all for her kind voice and smile_

 _“Why are you so kind to me?  
Is it pity because you know I am so inferior?”  
You held me and said to me through my tears as I cringed  
“You’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever met”  
I cried in her arms  
Even if the entire world laughed and hated me,  
I had a person who needed me.  
That’s all I need to be happy._

 _We ran away to a city  
Even though nothing is familiar, it’s okay  
Because we are together.  
We became servants under a rich mistress  
It‘s a job that let us live.  
One day, a blue haired man came to visit.  
His presence ruined everything.  
A prince from across the ocean fell deeply in love with her.  
He loved so much that he rejected the neighboring Queen’s  
Marriage proposal._

 _The land was in flames.  
The Queen gave the order.  
“Seek out every green haired woman and kill her”  
Everyone, everyone was gone  
Except me, the one with white hair.  
I wish that I could have died in your place  
Why… _

_The people revolted, the army was weak.  
A mercenary led the men.  
Blood rained down.  
Arrows shot out.  
The yellow kingdom collapsed.  
The Queen’s servants disappeared.  
Her twin ran away.  
Everything left_

 _“I’m sorry for being alive”  
A habit I keep on saying  
I’ve always been complaining softly  
A meaningless existence  
I began living in a small chapel near a harbor  
I heard a rumor that the queen died in the revolution  
I met her near the chapel.  
It began when I saved her.  
She had fallen and was lying unconscious  
Before long, we grew close  
But, we are very different._

 _In the empty confession box one night  
I overheard her tale.  
Ah, how could I have not seen?  
She really is  
The Daughter of Evil_

 _In a harbor stands a fallen Queen  
Alone in the world  
I come up behind her  
I take out a knife  
Point at her back  
And take a swing._

 _There is something I must confess.  
I couldn’t take your revenge.  
She is the girl I was back then.  
A very, very lonely girl.  
All alone in the world  
It’s very sad.  
That useless girl improved in her cooking.  
Today’s brioche was made very well.  
That time, at the water  
I saw an illusion._

 _I wonder who that boy was?_


End file.
